


The Second Stowaway

by sensible_stories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensible_stories/pseuds/sensible_stories
Summary: Leavenly (rhymes with heavenly) finds herself traveling with a Mandalorian and the biggest bounty in the galaxy.





	The Second Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me except Levy !! Set after season one.

“Damnit,” Din whispered as he landed his ship in a wooded area. The control panel in front of him was flashing lights all over the place indicating that something was broken. He turned around to see the child was asleep. He carefully picked him up and brought him down to the small designated sleeping area he had made for the child. Pushing a button to close the door ensuring the child wouldn’t go anywhere if he woke up, Din headed outside to see where the damage was on his ship. He carefully began to sift through the front of his ship trying to pinpoint what was keeping it from flying. He just needed it to fly for the time being and wasn’t too concerned with how it wasn’t visually appealing. 

Before he could take a closer look he heard rustling coming from the forest. His hand automatically went to his blaster. It wasn’t anything new for him. Ever since he found this child it felt like practically anything in the entire galaxy was after it for reasons he still didn’t really understand. He saw some flash of movement to his right and quickly shot in that direction. “You really are a Mandalorian?” said a young female voice. He wasn’t expecting a voice and tilted his head in confusion making sure to keep the blaster up and ready. 

A young female came out from behind her tree with her hands up. She had strawberry blonde hair that was put into a high ponytail. The ponytail itself was in a braid. She had on what seemed to be a tight grey short sleeve shirt and matching grey slouchy pants. Her clothes had dirt stains and a few rips indicating they weren’t new. She also had a large backpack that seemed to be overflowing with random items.

“I heard your ship land earlier.” Her tone was confident and even. She wanted to make sure he knew she didn’t feel threatened. “So what do you want?” he snapped. Judging from her backpack he realized she was probably planning on stealing things from his ship. “It’s not smart to steal from people. Especially without a weapon.” He grunted. She raised her eyebrows in amusement. “Who says I’m not armed?” With that, she slowly took one hand and reached behind her making sure to keep her other hand up and to not lose eye contact with the bounty hunter in front of her. Din tightened his grip on his gun. She then placed her gun on the ground and kicked it towards him.

He looked down at the blaster in confusion. _I thought they only used these on Coruscant,_ he thought to himself. He looked back at the girl in front of him. She narrowed her eyes trying to figure out why he hasn’t said anything else. She looked over at the ship to see a big piece of it had been dented and damaged. “Why are you here?” he asked turning her attention back to him. “I could ask you the same thing,” she snapped back at him. “Well, I need to do a quick repair before I can get parts replaced,” he retorted “Now, why are you here? We are in the middle of the woods.”

She put her arms down and crossed them over her chest “As I said, I heard your ship land and came to see who was on it. Obviously, not many people land in the middle of the woods on purpose. They either crash land or are trying to hide something.” she turned her gaze back to the ship. “Well just a quick pit stop then I’m out of here,” he knew she was testing him trying to get him to slip up on why he was there. He turned and began to walk back to the ship when he heard footsteps following him. “I never said I needed help,” he hissed as he turned back to the girl following him. “But I already know what’s wrong with your ship.” She replied. He scoffed at her but noticed her gun still on the ground behind her. _Why did she not pick it up?_ He thought. She rolled her eyes, “I’m serious! Here ill take off my backpack so even if I wanted to steal then I couldn’t.” With that, she took off her backpack and put it between her and the Mandalorian. He hesitated for a second but then picked up the bag and signaled her to follow him to his ship.


End file.
